1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of a machining center, especially to a spraying device for use in machining center and capable of effectively providing a cooling or lubricating effect to a tool and a work piece.
2. Description of Related Art
A machining center, such as a high-speed spindle having a tool, is a common processing machinery, and the objective of cutting and processing is mainly achieved through the hardness difference between a tool and a work piece. During the processing operation, the tool would generate large amount of heat due to friction, a coolant has to be continuously sprayed on the tool during the processing operation, so the hardness of the tool can be prevented from being altered because of the heat and the cutting surface of the processed work piece can be prevented from being deformed due to the thermal expansion cold shrinkage, thereby avoiding the problems of the precision being affected or the tool being rapidly worn out.
A conventional spraying device for use in machining center includes at least one convey pipe, each of the convey pipes is provided with flexibility so the angle for spraying a coolant can be adjusted when the tool is served to cut the work piece so as to provide a cooling or lubricating effect. One end of the convey pipe is formed with a water inlet and a gas inlet for respectively inputting coolant and gas, and the other end of the convey pipe is formed with an ejecting port for ejecting the coolant and the gas, so the coolant is able to be ejected to the distal portion of the tool through the high pressure effect provided by the high pressure gas, and the objective of cooling the tool and removing debris generated during the cutting process can be achieved.
However, when the plural convey pipes are served to spray the coolant at the same time, a manual force is required for adjusting the spraying direction and angle of each of the convey pipes, so the coolant is unable to be precisely sprayed within the cutting range defined by the tool and the work piece, and the coolant cannot be gathered thereby causing operations such as cooling, cleaning and lubricating the tool and the work piece not being able to be processed, so the processing quality for the work piece and the service life of the tool would be affected.